Nothing
by Swirl-O-Whirl
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire have a talk. A dialogue only story based around the idea of "Nothing".


_A/N: Like many people in the fandom, "Hit the Diamond" provided me with some creative inspiration, specifically to write a new fanfic starring my OTP. This is a dialogue only fic, since it just seemed to fit the theme of the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright. Let's start with your punches, since that's what you really need to work on."

"Very well. How should I start?"

"Hmm, I guess if you just…punch?"

"At what?"

"Well nothing yet, I just want to see _how_ you punch that's all."

"Ah, I see."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why is your thumb in your fist?"

"So it won't get hurt."

"WHAT!? But then your thumb _will_ get hurt!"

"It will?"

"Yeah, when you punch you gotta make sure your thumbs are always outside."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's my bad. I just…you know…always _knew_ how to punch. Because I _had_ to. And well…"

"I did not."

"Yeah…"

"There's no need to feel embarrassed. If anyone should be feeling shamefaced it should be me. So, let's try again?"

"Sure thing. Let's start at the beginning. Thumbs?"

"Outside of my fists."

"Perfect. Now swing."

"HA!"

"Not bad. Your form need a little adjustment though. Do you mind if I?"

"Of course."

"Right, so you have to position your hips like…like this yeah. And then you have to make sure to keep your fists close to your body. That way you can guard better."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You don't do that very often, from what I've seen."

"Well…that's mostly because…I've been taught it's more important to hit stuff than to avoid getting hit you know?"

"I see."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"No it is not. You have been really quiet today. Is something bothering you? Is it me?"

"What? No way! You've been great…"

"So what is the problem then?"

"…Do you remember our practice yesterday?"

"Of course. We made such a fool of ourselves in front of the Pearl. She really is quite a fighter."

"Yeah well…I just could not stop thinking about it you know?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you've been thinking about practice too?"

"Of course."

"So you've noticed too."

"You mean?"

"How much I screwed up yesterday."

"Pardon? I'm getting confused, what are you talking about?"

"It was _my_ fault we messed up yesterday. I'm just so used to going headfirst into everything that I forgot that you don't do that stuff you know?"

"So is that why we're practicing today?"

"Yeah. I figured, if we're going to do this, we both gotta learn to fight together. We can't do Rose Quartz any good if we can barely throw a punch. But, I forgot that you've never had to fight before. And that makes me scared, since I don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand that, but in all honesty the fault was mine as well. After all we, were fused together so technically we were _both_ fighting, which means we _both_ made mistakes."

"I guess."

"And you're here with me, teaching me how to fight, even though I am the worst trained gem of the team. You taking that time to do this means so much; you may be scared but you're still willing to try. And I think that's amazing."

"Gosh…that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"I hope not, because I hope to say more nice things to you later."

"Ha! Wait…if you weren't thinking about the fight, then what were you thinking about?"

"Oh…well it's nothing really."

"Come on, you helped me out now it's my turn to help you!"

"Well…I was thinking about…our name."

"Huh?"

"You know, when we're fused. It's like we're together, like we are now, but at the same time, we're not two gems anymore. We're a new gem."

"Like…we're us, but we're not _us_ , we're… _her_."

"Yes! That's exactly it!"

"So, what does a name have to do with this?"

"It's probably silly but…it bothers me, that we don't have a name. I just think, when we're together, there should be a name for her, you know? She deserves more than just being called 'the fusion'."

"Yeah…yeah you're right. I mean, it's not like any fusion I've done before. I feel like…like I'm gone but still there. She's still me, but not _really_ me."

"Precisely!"

"You've been thinking about this a lot, huh?"

"Yes, well it appears you have too."

"Well…it's kind of difficult to not think about you to be honest."

"I feel the same way."

"So…about that name. Can you 'see' it?"

"I could…but honestly I don't want to."

"You don't?"

"Before I met you, my life was…satisfactory. I saw all of the outcomes before me, and I always chose the safest path. Life never surprised me. And, looking back, I realize that it was-"

"Boring? Ohmygosh I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, don't be, you're right. Ever since I came to this planet, life has become one new surprise after another. And it's wonderful. I still use my future vision to warn me of certain dangers, but the important things, things like this, I don't want to spoil those moments."

"Wow. That's beautiful, Sapphire."

"Thank you, Ruby."

"So…what names have you been thinking of?"

"I'm not sure. I have a few ideas, but it didn't feel right to think too much about it before talking to you first."

"That's alright. We've got plenty of time to think. And while we think we can still practice. Because, if we keep working at it, I'm sure we're going to be incredible together no matter what!"

"I don't doubt it, my dear."

"And, if you want, we could, uh, maybe we could watch the stars a bit? It looks like it's gonna be a clear night tonight."

"I'd love that."


End file.
